


The King of Peach Blossoms Land

by echo_of_venus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Do Won Kyung AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shangri-La aesthetics, everything is soft and pretty, kinda love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_venus/pseuds/echo_of_venus
Summary: The young king stopped to a halt under one particularly tall tree, looking up at one of the golden fruits that shined under the silvery moonlight. Deep inside, he just knew that his soul was aching for something, something that could not be replaced with the most nice-smelling, most beautiful golden peaches that were owned only by him.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N & Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The King of Peach Blossoms Land

The king gently stepped on the flowery pink carpet that spread endlessly before him. Closing his eyes, he took in a long breath, sucking the smell of the flowers into his lungs. A soft, almost-warm breeze caressed his sharply sculpted cheekbones, and passed through his carefully-styled silky hair, carrying the smell of peach blossoms to his nostrils.

  
On a normal night, these sensations could relieve him of the stress and bring a smile –although a very small one- to his lips. But this night, it seemed that nothing could calm him down. The sweet smell of peaches, the gentle breeze, and the silver moonlight peeking from between the branches seemed to have lost their magic. Letting out a long, inaudible sigh, the king began his usual nightly promenade in the Garden.

  
He had been feeling a bit restless and uneasy for months now. He was good at hiding it behind the indifferent, carefully-poised expression of the royalty in front of the ministers, and a mask of false happiness in front of his mother and sisters. But deep inside, he knew that he can never lie to himself. He just knew that his soul was aching for something, something that could not be replaced with the shiniest pieces of jewelry that he owned, or the most nice-smelling, most beautiful golden peaches that were owned only by him.

  
The young king stopped to a halt under one particularly tall tree, looking up at one of the golden fruits that shined under the silvery moonlight. Not too long ago, this scene w0uld have made Hongbin feel like the proudest man in the world. But tonight, they seemed to have lost their meaning. The golden peaches, the most beautiful, most nice-smelling, and most delicious peaches of the whole world that belonged solely to the King. 

  
Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, he gently leant his back to the tree’s trunk. Tipping his head back, he stared at the moon peeking through the branches, letting himself get lost in his own little world. At some point, he must have closed his eyes without himself even knowing, because upon hearing that sound, his eyes shot open. At first, it was a very gentle humming coming from his right side. But the sound kept getting louder, being accompanied by soft footsteps. Someone –most probably a male- was softly singing to a song. Hongbin squinted to see more clearly, but he could only make out a silhouette. So, he waited until the humming stranger came to his view.

  
Now Hongbin could clearly see him, his face being illuminated by the warm moonlight. He looked every bit like a foreigner, from his skin to his clothing. The song he was humming was also in a language unknown to Hongbin. The man had beautifully bronzed skin, shining mesmerizingly under the moonlight. His eyes were almond-shaped and somehow sharp, his cheekbones round and full. He had heart-shaped, somehow full lips, coupled with straight, cute nose. He was easily one of the most good-looking people Hongbin had ever seen, and Hongbin had indeed seen many people before.

  
The man seemed to be completely lost in his own world, because when he finally noticed Hongbin, he jolted involuntarily. Hongbin stayed as still as possible, not intending to spook the beautiful strangers. A few moments passed in complete silence, the two just staring at each other and taking their situation in. Then, the stranger broke the silence with his warm, velvety voice.

  
“Umm… Hi, I guess?” the stranger laughed softly, the sound of it doing something to Hongbin’s heart. He had a bit of an accent, and Hongbin must’ve judged correctly from his appearance that he is a foreigner. Even so, one could tell solely based on the fact that he had been roaming the King’s garden like that. All of the children born in Do Won Kyung knew that as a rule: the garden of golden peaches belongs to the King, and the King only. But instead of getting angry or annoyed, Hongbin found himself amused and intrigued.

  
“Yeah, hi,” so he replied the stranger, smiling in a way that knew would reveal his dimples.

  
The stranger blinked, seemingly surprised. Maybe he had thought that Hongbin is not real, or something of that sort.

  
“My name is Hakyeon,” said the stranger, daring to step a bit closer.

  
“I’m Hongbin. Lee Hongbin,” said the King. 

  
“Nice to meet you, Lee Hongbin-ssi,” the man –Hakyeon- bowed slightly.

  
“Nice to meet you too. You’re not from here though. Are you?”

  
Hakyeon chuckled and looked around a bit, avoiding Hongbin’s gaze.

  
“Is it that obvious? Or maybe you’re just smart,” said Hakyeon, a shy smile playing on his lips.

  
At that, Hongbin also started to blush a bit. People had always praised him –mostly for his looks, and generally because he was a king- but people rarely complimented him for his intelligence. 

  
Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Hakyeon cleared his throat a bit, successfully snapping Hongbin out of his trance.

  
“I hope I haven’t disturbed you. You seemed like you were trying to relax.”

  
At that, Hongbin shook his head in negation.

  
“It’s not like that at all. On the contrary, I wouldn’t mind company at such night,” Hongbin blurted out before he could stop himself, and his face began burning as soon as the words left his mouth.

  
Hakyeon let out a laugh, warm and melodic. Hongbin found himself mesmerized by the sound of that laughter.

  
“Well, neither do I. I was feeling a bit lonely walking all by myself in such beautiful garden. It’s so special, isn’t it? These peaches look like they are made of gold,” said Hakyeon, craning his long, elegant neck to look up at the peaches.

  
Hongbin straightened up and began walking towards Hakyeon, thinking that Hakyeon being clueless is cute. He stood near Hakyeon, ignoring the way that his heart began to race upon smelling Hakyeon’s scent, which was somehow stronger and sweeter than the scent of all those peaches. He also looked up at the royal fruits, and then his gaze non-consciously fell on the elegant slope of Hakyeon’s neck. He swallowed dryly and tried to compose himself. 

  
“Who knows, maybe they really are gold,” Hongbin’s voice came out raspier than usual. Hakyeon’s gaze snapped to his face, surprise written all over his beautiful features. Hongbin let out a chuckle and began to walk, gesturing for Hakyeon to follow him.

  
“I was only joking,” said the King. The face of disapproval that Hakyeon made was strangely endearing.

  
“You were right, I’m not from here. But I’m not that much of a foreigner either,” Hakyeon spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

  
Hongbin looked at him, lips slightly pursed. Hakyeon’s heart-shaped lips stretched out into a smile.

  
“My mother was born and raised here. She lived in this city until she fell in love with my dad. My dad was a young man from the Southern lands back then, having come here to tour the land. She and him met accidentally under one of the many peach trees out there, and I guess love at the first sight happened to them,” at that, Hakyeon’s smile widened, and his eyes took on a dreamy look. Hongbin guessed that Hakyeon was seeing that scene in his imagination.

  
“My mom left here and married my dad in the Southern lands. You know, those lands are nothing like here. It’s all burning sun and dry lands and thorn bushes. But she left behind all of the beauty of this land to be with my dad. They had four children together, me being the last. We had all the things we could ask for, before my mom passed away when I was eleven,” Hongbin watched as Hakyeon’s smile turned sad, the joy and dreaminess suddenly gone from his eyes.

  
“Hey, you don’t have to-“

  
“Yeah, but I want to. It’s okay. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. But I’ve got this feeling that, you know, we are going to see each other for a long time,” at that, Hakyeon ducked his head and stared at the carpet of peach blossoms under his feet. Hongbin felt his heart stop for a moment before it began to race wildly.

  
“Uh, please don’t take me serious. I must’ve become too emotional. Anyway, my mother used to tell me stories about this land, about the magical peach trees that are ever-green, ever-heavy with both peach fruits and blossoms. My other siblings were not as interested in her stories, so she spent a lot of her time with me, because apparently she had a deep longing for this place, and talking about it made her feel at home somehow. After she passed away, I held onto those stories, and even wrote down some of them. I couldn’t get those pictures out of my head, and eventually when I grew up and could travel alone, I came here. The land is much more beautiful and mesmerizing than my mom could ever describe with words,” that fond smile was back on Hakyeon’s lips once again, and surprisingly, Hongbin found himself smiling as well.  
“You must like it a lot in here, then,” said Hongbin, his voice barely above a whisper.

  
“I don’t like it in here. I love it,” said Hakyeon and let out a chuckle. The sound was doing something to Hongbin’s heart. Hongbin had not fallen for someone before, but he had read enough books to know what he was going through. Although it was too soon, but it all felt strangely right. It felt so right to be walking under the peach trees and the moonlight, listening to Hakyeon’s honey voice, looking at his side profile and admiring the way his beautiful golden skin shone under the subtle light.  
“Hey! Are you even listening?” Hakyeon’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts once again.

  
“Uh, I’m sorry…” said the king, left hand non-consciously going up to rub at his neck. Hakyeon let out a sigh.  
“You could’ve just told me when my ranting became too much,” said Hakyeon, only half-serious. But Hongbin began to panic.

  
“What?! No, it’s not like that at all, I was jus-“

  
The king abruptly came to a stop when he registered the fact that Hakyeon had actually reached out to ruffle his hair.

  
“You’re so adorable. I was only joking. By the way, I asked you three times about your age. You seem to be younger than me,” the tanned man pursed his lips, seemingly in thought. 

  
Hongbin cleared his throat.

  
“I’ll turn 26 in two months. What about you?”

  
“I was right then. I’m 29,” said Hakyeon with a chuckle.

  
Hongbin didn’t know why, but he blushed. Maybe he always had a thing for older males, but he wouldn’t admit it.

  
“Uh… tell me about your family, if you don’t mind? I did tell you about mine,” Hakyeon’s smile turned somewhat dreamy once again.

  
“My father was… the king,” Hongbin said slowly, not finding a reason to hide the truth from Hakyeon, but he also didn’t want to possibly scare him off.

  
At that, Hakyeon came to a complete halt, and blinked at Hongbin owlishly. Hongbin could hear the gears spinning in his head. And then, realization washed over the older boy’s graceful features.

  
Before Hongbin could register what was happening, the boy had kneeled on the ground, bowing his head so low that his forehead was almost touching the ground.

  
“Please forgive me, your highness! It was so stupid of me not to remember what my mom always said about the garden of golden peaches that belongs solely to the king,” his voice was so meek and shaky.

  
“Hakyeon-“ began Hongbin, but Hakyeon was already starting to panic.

  
“I am terribly sorry, your highness! I swear I didn’t have any ill intention, I’m-“

  
The boy was hyperventilating, and sounded like he was close to tears. Something in Hongbin’s heart clenched. Thus, he also kneeled down and did what his stupid brain told him to do at that moment: he grabbed both sides of Hakyeon’s face, made him raise his head, and kissed him full on the lips without any hesitation.

  
The older boy went completely still the moment their lips touched, but when Hongbin didn’t pull back and instead put more pressure in the kiss, he went pliant, daring to raise his arms to put them around Hongbin’s shoulders.

  
The kiss may not have lasted more than several seconds, but it took their breaths away all the same. When they eventually parted for air, Hongbin stared into Hakyeon’s eyes, taking in the picture of the moon and the stars that were reflecting in the older boy’s dark orbs.

  
Afraid to ruin the moment, he stood up slowly, without breaking eye contact with the mesmerizing man still kneeling on the ground. Then, a warm, genuine smile crept up to his lips. He raised an arm, reaching out for one of the golden peaches hanging heavy on one of the lower branches. He picked the fruit gently, his smile widening at the way it glowed under the moonlight. He then kneeled down once again. Hakyeon’s gaze had not stopped following his movements for even one second. The young king gently grabbed Hakyeon’s right wrist, pulling him closer and placing the fruit on the palm of his hand.

  
“This… this means that I want to be with you for a long time… but you are free to accept or reject,” said Hongbin while staring into those dark brown orbs of Hakyeon’s eyes.  
A few moments passed, neither of them moving or speaking. Then, slowly, very slowly, Hakyeon closed his fingers around the fruit, simultaneously raising his left hand to wrap it around Hongbin’s neck, before craning his neck slightly to kiss him once again.

  
At that moment, Hongbin was sure that he had gotten rid of that nasty, heavy feeling in his chest, possibly for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of the lovely people who read this!  
> Comments are more than welcome :) I would like to know your thoughts on this.  
> Also, you may request for a fic with another VIXX couple in the same AU, I don't mind writing ;)  
> come talk to me on twitter @ rayeol97


End file.
